The Black Circus
by CreneTonyAndros
Summary: The D.Gray Man cast, along with your friends Kortniee and Tayler once again, are in a traveling circus. a story of fun, romance, pranks, name calling, and  .. you get the picture. Enjoy!


The autumn breeze was thick with the smell of campfire smoke and moist earth. Caravans rolled along the worn out path through the Black Forest of Germany. The tall dark trees loomed over the traveling group, their orange leaves gracefully falling around them. Allen looked up from his seat, watching them fall. Their traveling circus had been traveling for days, searching for a good place to set up camp and raise the tents. Koumoi insisted they go to Germany next but the problem was finding a good spot. Soon their traveling paid off and they found the black forest. The horse shook its head and trudged on as it pulled the trailer, Allen cooed at the horse and snapped the ropes softly. He had to stop the caravan soon, these two horses were exhausted. "Hey Allen!" called a voice behind him. He turned to look just inside the small curtain to find Reever peeking out. "Heard any word from the boss?" he asked, scratching his whiskered chin. Allen shook his head, "Nothing. But I hope he tells us to stop soon." As luck would have it the trailer in front of them waved a pale blue flag. "Ah! It's about damn time!" Reever said; smiling. Allen nodded and waved his flag out enough for the trailer behind him to see it.

After some bickering and confusion, everyone parked their caravans. Kanda slammed his hammer on the pegs in the ground and tugged on the rope around it. He nodded in approval and stood up, wiping his brow. "Kandaaa! Are you done yet?" asked a voice. Kanda looked to see Lenalee with a box full of sparkling cloth. He grunted, "Yeah." A scream rang out from the trailer near them, Miranda stumbled out. "L-Leanaleee! I-I dropped the pot and I got tea all over our costumes!" she stuttered, holding a box of now stained clothes. Lenalee smiled, "It's ok! We can wash them!" She skipped over and helped the panicking Miranda back into the trailer.

Kanda watched as the two went inside then went to the back of the caravan to put in the small compartment. As soon as he closed the lid, something blue glowed at the corner of his eye. He turned and felt something cold hit his chest. The shirt he was wearing shrunk instantly. He growled and slipped the shirt off. "This was my favorite work shirt..." he thought looking at it ,then heard someone arguing close by. He made his way over and found Lavi along with the Magician (Bookman). They were standing near their dark blue caravan covered in gold stars and moons. With an additional orange bunny on it from Lavi's childhood. "You're not ready for that type of magic, you fool!" Magician said clobbering upside Lavi's head with his small staff. Lavi coward and held his the back of his head in pain, "Come on, panda! I'm ready for this stuff! I don't want to be your apprentice forever!" The Magician's brow twitched and he smacked him again, "Don't call me Panda!" Lavi yiped and rubbed his head. "Hey!" Kanda shouted, "your magic ruined my good work shirt!" He shoved it in Lavi's face. Lavi blinked and took it, stretching it out. "Huh. Sorry, Yuu. I'll make you a new one!" he said with a smile. Kanda's eye twitched, "Don't call me Yuu! Baka usagi!" Lavi chuckled, "But it's your name isn't it?" Kanda growled and walked away. Lavi laughed and threw the shirt on his shoulder, "I'm gonna head to the Acrobat's trailer and fix thi-" Magician grabbed his ear and pulled, "Oh no you don't. I'm not done with you." Magician dragged the complaining Lavi back to the trailer.

Allen huffed as he carried the last of the make up boxes to the small yellow tent near his three trailers. He set it down and wiped his brow. "Last box..." he said to himself with a smile and stretched. Hopefully dinner was soon, he could eat two cows right now. He sat on a nearby chair and scratched his head, "Hope the water at the bath house is going to be warm enough to shower with soon." Reever came in and set a small box on the table. "Phew!" he said, patting his back, "finally done!" He sat next to Allen and panted. Being apart of the clown group was hard work. So much stuff had to be moved and packed. Costumes, makeup, gags, the small clown car, etc. But it was all worth it in the end when they saw the smile on peoples faces. Allen's stomach growled loudly, Reever laughed. "Hungry much?" he asked, smacking his back. Allen oofed then rubbed his head, "Y-Yeah. A bit." Reever leaned back in his chair. "I hear Jerry is cooking up some common German dishes tonight." he said. Allen licked his lips, "You mean ... he's going to make hasenpfeffer? A-And spanferkel?" Reever smiled, "You never know, Allen. Just wait I'm sure the bell will be rung soo-" A loud bell rang across the large camp. Dinner was served. "Well, what d'ya know I guess-" Reever began to say but realized Allen was long gone. He chuckled and sat in silence.

" Explain to me, HOW did this happen again?" Kortniee asked; giggling. Lavi looked up at her in his child form, arms crossed. "Experiment with magic that I wasn't supposed to be messing with." he replied with a pout. Kortniee bursted into laughter, knocking into people in line by accident. The dining hall was a large tent that went vertical with kitchen at the end in another tent, only set up horizontally. This dining hall was used for the circus workers and later on paying costumers. "What did Magican tell you last time?" she asked, wiping tears from her eyes. Lavi huffed and turned. Kortniee bent down and ruffled his red hair, "Aaw, you're such a cutie." His eye twitched and he turned to her, "I AM NOT CUTE!" She stuck her tongue out, "Yes, you are. Usagi-kun." He growled and kissed her nose. Kortniee blushed madly and covered her nose. He laughed and turned away. Kortniee pouted then picked him up by his feet, Lavi started struggling. "Hey! No fair!" he shouted, trying to wiggle away. Kortniee laughed. " Wh-what happened to Lavi-kun?" a shaky voice asked. She turned and found Arystar looking at the wiggling red haired midget. "He was messing with high level magic, AGAIN." she replied with a smirk. Lavi crossed his arms and pouted, his face red from all the blood rushing to it. Arystar nodded, "O-oh, I see. Well, I hope he turns back to normal." He smiled, his lips paler than usual. Kortniee noticed and dropped Lavi. "OW!" Lavi cried. "Not getting enough blood, eh Crow-chan?" He nodded, " Being anemic is hard." He sighed and scratched his freshly scarred cheek. Kortniee pointed, "What's THAT?" He blinked and sighed, "L-Let's just say Eliade got angry." Eliade was the name of his past lover. He named his main female lion after her. He missed her so much, you could hear him calling her name in his sleep. Though he never admitted it, he missed her dearly. "I see, sorry about that Crow-chan." Kortniee replied. Suddenly, she felt someone's hands slipped around her waist. "I should make you pay for that." Lavi threatened in her ear. Her face blazed and she struggled, "Nooo!" But it was far too late, he began to tickle her. The two of them went at it, holding up the line. Arystar tried to part the two, asking Lavi to stop tickling her so badly. But Lavi ignored him saying, "I must have my revenge!" Kortniee squealed and giggled, yelling at Lavi. "Hey! Move up in the line! Save that sappy stuff for later!" a voice shouted. Finally, the two parted and moved up in line along with Arystar.

Allen scarfed down his food, enjoying every last morsel. Tayler had forced him to stay at the end of the line, due to his huge appetite. "We only have a small amount of food left. Until we hit the next town, you have to got to the back." she said with a shrug. Allen chewed. If they ran out of food, he'd die. "So Tay, when is our first show?" Kortniee asked through the cake in her mouth. Tayler looked up, her brown hair in her face. "The day after tomorrow." she replied as she blew away a strand of hair. Kortniee giggled and took up another bit of cake. "You should really stop eating so many sweets, CAIN." a voice said. Kortniee cringed and looked up to Rhode and Tykki making their way to their table. Tayler smiled, "Hey Rhode-chan!" The eldest Noah smiled big, "Tay-chan!" She sat next to Tayler and they began to discuss about torturing the Earl. Tykki regretfully took the empty seat next to Kortniee.

For those who are new to this. Tayler and Kortniee are exorcists who are apart of the American Black Order. But after a few years they were relocated to the European District. Tayler fell in love with Allen and that made Rhode a bit upset and went to take care of her. Or so we know of. Either way, Tayler was injected with the memories of a Noah and was almost taken away from the Order. But now that Noah is gone … or so they know. As for Kortniee, she was one of the ones who tried to rescue Tayler from the clutches of the Noah. Along the way, she fell head of heels for Lavi and lost her Innocence. Which used to be imbedded in the back of her throat under the skin. After a near death experience, she was given a new Innocence weapon and continued her quest to save her best friend. She became such a nuisance to the Noah Family that they decided to also inject her with a Noah's memory. But this wasn't the memories of a Noah, but the memory of a stow away with the original Noah during the time of the Ark. Cain, the first murder of the Bible or ever. Among the Noah he is known as Noah Zero or The Dead Noah. Kortniee now has a murderous man in her mind who is surprisingly still alive after a life or death battle in her subconscious. She is now able to access Cain's brutal strength and brain without letting him out. Are we caught up now? Good! On to the story!

Tykki lit a cigarette and took a drag. Kortniee's face scrunched up, "Do you mind? I'd rather not puke." He looked at her from the side. He took a drag and blew it in her face. She went into a coughing fit, Lavi glared at him while rubbing her back. "What'd you say, Cain? Didn't hear ya." he replied, taking another drag. Allen burped loudly and licked the remains of food on his plate. The cafeteria was almost cleared of the circus workers. After he thought about it, it WAS time for bed. He yawned and stretched, "Tayler, I think we should leave." She turned, "Huh?" "We need to go, it's time for the camp to bunk up." She pouted, "Aaw! Just a little longer?" He shook his head. Tayler huffed and said good night to Rhode, adding a hug, then said bye to Tykki. "You should head to bed too, Kort." she said, as Kortniee glared at the Noah as they walked away. "Alright." she said, turning to smile at her, "Guten Nacht!" Tayler smiled and skipped off with Allen.


End file.
